


The Mistletoe-Hoe

by TsukiHoshiReader



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Affectionate Tyler, Awkwardness, Brock's a blushing mess, Christmas, Christmas Party, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Minicat made a bet, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, One Shot, drunk boys, just the boys being boys, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHoshiReader/pseuds/TsukiHoshiReader
Summary: Brock ends up kissing everyone under the mistletoe and Evan is totally not jealous.





	The Mistletoe-Hoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas has passed but I've just plucked up the courage to post this so I hope you'll still read it!  
> The plot is wack, I don't know why the boys have a mistletoe-hoe they just do! I love me some smooching.  
> Another much needed Vanoo fic :D

Christmas was a great opportunity for the guys to get together again and celebrate a holiday festivity. It was a two-in-one bargain and nobody wanted to miss out, so pretty much everyone arrived at Tyler’s house on the 24th of December for the best Christmas party they’d ever have since the year before.

Last year everyone had piled into Cartoonz’s house on the 22nd since most of the group were visiting relatives or busy closer to the 25th but that didn’t matter, as long as they all got to see each other they were happy. This year, Tyler announced that he was going BIG and that the guys should bring as much booze as possible. It was going to be a night they would never forget; until the next morning when they’d all wake up with hangovers and slurs of “Ugh, what happened last night?”

When Brock strolled on up to Tyler’s house in Tennessee after a 3 hour flight, he was surprised to see a building made of lights instead of a house. He’d pulled up alongside the road, grabbed his bag filled with different kinds of alcohol (not too many because Brock drank sensibly) and made his approach to the house of Wine. Ironic right?

He rang the doorbell and patiently waited on the doorstep, feeling slightly anxious. Did he get the right house? Brock had been to Tyler’s before but he could always have forgotten the address; no, no look at it, it’s definitely Tyler’s. Brock’s self-reassurance was interrupted by the door opening in front of him and a tall bearded man standing behind it,

“Brock!” Nogla greeted, stepping aside to let the shorter in.

“Hey Nogla.” Brock replied making his way inside, his eyes widening at the sight before him. The inside of the house was as Christmassy as the outside; there were baubles hanging from the ceiling, multicoloured fairy lights strewn across the walls, stockings pinned to the fireplace in the living room- the names ‘Tyler’ and ‘Craig’ sewn onto each. How cute Brock thought. The main spectacle was the huge Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room, tinsel and ornaments and lights and glitter- everything was on that tree, Brock had a feeling Mini was the one who decorated it.

Brock detoured from that room and into the kitchen where he found Tyler and Mini deep into a make-out session. He blushed and turned away, placing the bag of booze on the counter louder than he initially wanted to which caught the attention of the face suckers.

“Well hey Brock.” Tyler grinned smugly, gosh Brock hated that smile.

“Hi Brock!” Mini chorused, smiling much sweeter than his counterpart.

“Hi guys...sorry to interrupt.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and blushed.

“Aw are you blushing over a small kiss?” Tyler laughed raucously, pulling Mini closer to him by his waist.

“No! Obviously not.” Brock huffed pouting a little, the blush still visible across his cheeks.

“Well, you better prepare yourself tonight Brock~” Mini sing-songed. He broke free from Tyler’s grasp, earning a whimper from the grown man and moved to grab a few bottles and take them into the living room.

“Give me a hand?” Brock nodded and grabbed a few more bottles, following Mini. Just then the doorbell rang and Nogla’s shout of “I GOT IT!” could be heard from the other side of the house.

“Hey Mini, who’s already here?” Brock questioned, placing the bottles on the coffee table.

“Well me and Tyler obviously, then there’s Nogla and I think Brian and Marcel are out back.” Mini counted the people on his fingers,

“Then there’s whoever just arrived too!” He looked over to Brock and smiled, Mini was always so nice. They moved back into the kitchen together, Tyler was busy removing something from the oven so his big butt was in the way of the two. They squeezed passed whilst Tyler was obviously trying to make less room for them and landed by the sink,

“Oh.” Mini gasped. Brock looked at him slightly confused,

“What?” Tyler butted in too,

“Yeah, oh indeed.” He was grinning again, that same irritating grin.

“What is it you guys?” Brock was growing more and more nervous the more they stayed quiet.

“Look above us Brock.” Mini instructed and Brock did. Above them was a little piece of green, hanging from the ceiling unsuspecting to anyone not paying attention. Mistletoe.

“Oh...seriously?” Brock whined and Mini merely nodded.

“Come on Brock” he giggled, “It’ll be fun!” Brock knew these two had obviously put this here, he remembered they were kissing in this exact spot earlier.

“Why next to the sink? Isn’t that random?” Brock huffed but was silenced by Tyler,

“Don’t be a bitch Brock, just do it.”

Brock sighed and turned to Mini who looked guilty; he didn’t want the Lad to feel that way so he grabbed his arm and pulled them closer. Mini understood and leaned forward until their lips brushed gently then they pulled away like it never happened.

“See? Not so bad.” Mini giggled but Brock couldn’t stop blushing, he was easy to blush and he knew that tonight would not bode well for him.

“Now no getting any ideas Brocky, Mini’s my boyfriend.” Tyler said coldly and Brock rolled his eyes.

“I know that Ty-“ He cut himself off when he noticed another figure stood by the door. Tyler noticed this and turned around, his face lighting up even more.

“Well well well, Evan! Nice of you to join us!” Evan’s eyes were glued to Brock and gosh did he feel awkward. Brock was totally infatuated with Evan and this crush was a long time thing that he couldn’t even remember when it began, but maybe that was over now since he was certain that Evan just witnessed Brock and Mini sharing a kiss.

Mini spluttered and laughed awkwardly, “Hey Ev! Merry Christmas!” Evan finally pulled his eyes from Brock and smiled at Mini,

“You too.” There was a look in Evan’s eyes that Brock couldn’t decipher and it really put him on edge.

“Hi Ev.” A small smile spread across Brock’s face.

“Hey Brock.” Evan replied and that look was gone, replaced with a soft smile of his own. Oh how Brock was in love with that smile.

“Did you come alone?” Mini asked and Evan shook his head,

“Nah, I got a ride with Jon and Luke. I think they’re in the living room drinking all the alcohol.” He chuckled causing Brock to blush.

“So did you like what you saw?” Tyler smirked and Brock only barely caught the glare Evan sent at the pig,

“What was that about?” Evan asked, keeping his voice low. Brock felt uncomfortable again.

“Just some mi-“

“You’ll find out later.” Tyler cut Mini off, winking at him. Brock saw this and became more confused than before. He needed to steer clear of that sink for the remainder of the night.

“Come on guys, let’s get some drinks before the two idiots take them all!” Mini said and began dragging Tyler into the other room, Brock and Evan following suite.

“What was that about Brocky?” Evan whispered but Brock just shrugged, smiling.

“It’s Christmas at Tyler’s, what do you expect?” The two giggled and went to grab a bottle before Jon could down them all.

* * *

 

A few hours had passed since Brock had arrived and more people had turned up for Tyler’s Christmas party. Brian and Marcel had returned from outside just in time for Scotty, Smitty and Anthony to show up then approximately fifteen minutes later Lui and Ohm rolled up to the party. Everyone who could make it had arrived.

The group were all sat in the living room, either on the floor or on the sofas and were chatting the night away talking about the most pointless of things. Brock suddenly felt a weight on his bladder so he excused himself and went to find a bathroom.

He wasn’t drunk, just a little tipsy which was the only reason why he got lost on his way to the bathroom. When he found it he was about to open the door but someone opened it for him,

“Oh hey Brock!” A thick Irish accent said.

“Hi Brian.” Brock replied, looking up at the beaming man.

“Whatcha doing?” He asked and Brock stared sceptically at him,

“Going...to the bathroom?” Brock asked, unsure if that was the right answer.

“Well, not before I get a kiss right?” Brock really stared at Brian then, very _very_ confused.

“What do you mean?” He was slightly on edge now, worried he’d missed something. Brian must’ve noticed this because he laid a hand on Brock’s shoulder and pointed upwards. There it was, once again, that little piece of greenery that seemed to be following the youtuber around.

“Oh not again.” Brock sighed and Brian nodded.

“Shall we get this over with? I’m pretty sure we can’t get away with it, I’ve seen cameras around the house...” Brock grimaced before giggling,

“Are you serious?” But Brian just nodded. Brock sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for this kiss. He felt a pressure against his arm, pulling his forward and lips pressing against his own briefly before disappearing.

“Wow, well then!” Brian choked and Brock blushed,

“Yep.” The two awkwardly shuffled around each other, one walking down the hall and the other stepping into the bathroom.

“Oh my gosh.” Brock muttered to himself. At this rate he was going to be kissing everyone here.

* * *

 

The brunette sauntered back into the living room, feeling lighter than before and noticed the group all stared at him as he walked in. All but Brian.

“Uhh, what’s going on guys?” Brock’s voice shook as he spoke.

“Nothing to worry about Brock my lad, just admiring your kiss with Brian.” Tyler smirked and held up an Ipad displaying the image of Brock and Brian kissing, Brock blushed hard.

“Oh my Gosh Tyler! You really do have cameras everywhere!” He exclaimed throwing his hands up. Everyone laughed at this and continued with their previous conversations, the kiss forgotten about but one person’s eyes lingered making Brock shiver.

He decided he was too hot and walked into the hall to take off his jacket but bumped into another body,

“Woah sorry Brock.” Marcel laughed, grabbing onto Brock before he fell. He also grabbed Marcel’s shirt to balance himself.

“It’s okay.” Brock sighed and Marcel stared at him curiously,

“You okay there pal?” Brock shook his head and looked up.

“Not rea- Oh come, on...” Above him was another piece of mistletoe, these things were seriously following him around!

“What-?” Marcel looked up to and realised what the problem was.

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Tyler won’t let us get away with it.”

“True. It won’t hurt.” Marcel giggled and Brock nodded, the two leaned forward and their lips touching in a short kiss.

“Woah.” Marcel gaped whilst Brock blushed once again.

“Mhm.” Gosh, now he sounded like Nogla! Marcel patted his shoulder and walked away,

“See you back in there.” He called. Brock decided to keep his jacket on; suddenly very cold due to the deathly stare he was being given by someone in the shadows.

* * *

Brock was sat on the porch in the backyard trying to cool his blazing cheeks. It had been a full 30 minutes since he’d been kissed but his blush wouldn’t go away, he was on guard for mistletoe and people; which may be the reason he was outside alone.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the glass door slide open behind him,

“Hey Brocky.” Brock yelped, spilling some of his beer onto his lap in surprise.

“Woah! You okay? I didn’t mean to scare you.” Brock looked up and saw a worried Evan looming over him. He blushed and turned away,

“I’m fine, I was just surprised.” He ran his thumb across the lip of the bottle.

“Yeah, I can see why.” There was something vicious in Evan’s tone but Brock decided not to push it.

“Having fun?” Brock asked, desperate to move the conversation away from where he knew it was going.

“Hm, yeah. It’s nice to spend time with everyone.” Evan looked directly at Brock when he said this and the latter blushed.

“Mm it’s different than when we record together” Brock agreed,

“Yeah, I can now hear Delirious’ laugh in person. Great(!)” Evan laughed and Brock joined in too. It was quiet for a moment, the two enjoying each other’s presence. Brock leaned back against one of his hands and looked up at the stars; he liked to sit out in the dark and stare at the twinkling lights knowing that some of those were no longer there but still shone after death.

A brush against his pinkie brought his attention down to the male beside him, he looked at their hands and noticed Evan’s pinkie was overlapping Brock’s. He blushed and looked at the male, opening his mouth to speak,

“Ev-“ but Evan pulled away and stood up.

“Uh, I just remembered you spilt beer on your jeans!” Evan gasped and Brock looked at his legs dejectedly,

“Oh yeah.” He muttered.

“I’ll go grab something to clean you up.” And before Brock could reply, Evan was gone. He sighed brokenheartedly, did he do something wrong? Brock wasn’t even the one who initiated that but maybe it was an accident and he took it the wrong way!

The brunette buried his head in his hands and sighed again. He was an idiot and a coward. He was going to get up and head back inside when two bodies pressed flushed against his sides.

“Brock~” Tyler cooed.

“Hey Brocky.” Nogla sang on the other side.

“No no Nogla you can’t call Brock that, it’s Evan’s special name.” Tyler smirked. They both stank of alcohol, no doubt they were drunk and being extra friendly.

“Ohhh yeaaah, I forgot!” Nogla pretty much screamed in Brock’s ear.

“Guys, what do you want?” Brock groaned, staring at the garden in front of him.

“Why you gotta be so rude Brock? We just want a kiss~” Tyler puckered his lips and moved closer to Brock who placed his palm over his mouth.

“What? You’re in a relationship with Mini, Tyler!” Brock’s expression shifted from annoyance to shock.

“Yes but it doesn’t count when there’s mistletoe.” Tyler waved a green leaf in front of Brock’s face. It was seriously following him around and he couldn’t escape.

“Fine.” Brock sighed, he didn’t really mind. The two males physically beamed and leaned in; kissing one of Brock’s flushed cheeks each. It was brief but sweet and the brunette couldn’t help but giggle afterwards at how childish it was. His giggling stopped when Tyler spoke,

“Oh hey Evan!” Brock turned around and saw Evan in the doorway holding a cloth.

“Hey guys...” he said flatly. Brock tensed up and he felt extremely guilty, how could he like another guy and let other people kiss him? They weren’t meaningful kisses though but Brock continued to watch Evan, taking in every movement he made.

“Here Ev, why don’t you give Brock a kiss too?” Tyler smiled innocently, waving the mistletoe around. Both boys blushed hard at the idea of kissing the other.

“I...uh.” Evan gaped, refusing to look at Brock.

“I-It’s okay Ev, you don’t have to.” Brock wanted to; oh he so wanted to but the look on Evan’s face made him rethink things. He looked uncomfortable and Brock never wanted Evan to feel that way around him. Tyler had other plans as he stood up and dragged Evan next to Brock.

“Nope! My party, my rules! You must kiss and since there’s only one of you, it shall be on thine lippies.” Evan’s eyes were wide open as he stared at Brock. This wasn’t good, Brock didn’t know if Evan was gay! And kissing his best friend who he had a crush on would gross the other out.

Whilst Brock was internally panicking, Evan had found his balance and relaxed as he grabbed Brock’s hands, the brunette tensed up and stared back at Evan. Tyler held the mistletoe above their heads and whispered something to Nogla who disappeared but Brock didn’t care, all he wanted to do was kiss the man in front of him.

“Ready?” Evan asked and Brock nodded. He’d been ready for this moment for a long time. Evan started leaning forward into Brock, squeezing his hands and closing his eyes; Brock was totally sweating so much despite how cold it was outside and closed his eyes too.

They inched closer and Brock’s breath hitched when he felt Evan’s breath against his lips, their lips almost touching when Scotty jumped out through the door screaming,

“GUYS! We’re playing Twister come on!”

Brock and Evan’s eyes snapped open and upon noticing how close they were, Evan released Brock’s hands and they shuffled back, giving each other some space.

“SCOTTY YOU FUCK!” Tyler screamed and ran inside; Nogla sighed and lowered his hands following Tyler muttering something akin to “so close.”

Brock’s heart was beating so hard he feared it would break out of his chest. He looked over to Evan and saw his hand over his mouth, his cheeks crimson. Brock paled and felt a lump rise in his throat, he was disgusted, he didn’t want to do it and Brock knew it. The brunette stood up, refusing to look at Evan and began making his way back inside,

“Brock-“

“We should go back in.” Brock tried sounding cheerful but it was hard when your heart had just been broken.

* * *

The boys had given up playing Twister after discovering that having 11 people trying to play was an impossible task. Brock didn’t join in, he wasn’t in the mood for much anymore but nobody had caught onto his sour mood yet, luckily.

He shouldn’t sulk. Of course Evan wasn’t gay and of course he’d never fall for Brock even if he was but it still hurt. He curled himself up on the sofa, drank his fifth beer and watched the others play Cards Against Humanity, his gaze trailed over to Mini and Tyler. Mini was sat in Tyler’s lap, playing together as a pair and Brock noticed the occasional kisses Tyler would give to Mini’s neck. Brock wanted to have that, more than anything, with the one he loved.

As he wallowed in self-pity he hadn’t realised that Scotty and Smitty were looking at him from the other side of the sofa. Scotty nudged Brock’s arm gently,

“You okay bud?” It was clear he was worried but Brock smiled back,

“Mhm, just tired.” He hated lying but he didn’t want to be the one to ruin everyone’s Christmas, so he kept quiet.

Smitty stood up from his seat on the sofa and kneeled in front of the pouting brunette,

“Broccoli.” Only Smitty called him this and Brock couldn’t stop the grin creeping onto his face.

“If my dad boi is sad then ya boi is gonna be sad too.” Smitty’s eyes glassed over and Brock’s jaw dropped slightly.

“No, Smitty don’t do that...” Brock couldn’t take Smitty’s puppy eyes,

“Then why is dis boi sad?” He poked Brock’s chest.

“I’m not, don’t worry.” Brock smiled at the boy. Only Scotty was listening into this conversation, the others too absorbed in the game.

“Does hug you need?” Smitty stretched his arms out and wiggled his eyebrows, Brock scoffed at the way the younger male was talking and nodded.

“Sure.” Smitty shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around Brock who put his bottle down and leaned forward doing the same. He appreciated the comfort Smitty was trying to give him but honestly, it wasn’t enough, not even when Scotty joined in the hug was Brock satisfied.

They stayed that way a few moments before Brock felt 2 pairs of soft skin press against his temple and cheek. Brock gaped and looked at the two when they pulled away,

“Did you guys just kiss me?” The two looked at each other innocently,

“Did you?” Scotty asked Smitty,

“Did you?” Smitty repeated back.

They both shrugged and grinned at Brock who buried his face into his palms.

“You guys...” When he looked up, everyone was staring at him. His mouth fell into a thin line and he felt himself blushing,

“Brock...” Tyler had that smirk on _again!_

“It was just on the cheek okay?!” Brock felt himself growing annoyed and Brock didn’t do annoyed.

“Sure~” Tyler cooed and the others began to grin too. Brock furrowed his eyebrows and stood up,

“I’ve had enough.” He left his bottle where it was and disappeared out of the now silenced room.

Brock hated that he got annoyed at the guys; he knew they were having fun but this night was a disaster for the youtuber. He felt he was making everyone worse when all they wanted to do was have fun. He sat on the floor of the landing upstairs and began to cry.

How he hated himself for reacting like that, he was such a bad friend and now he was being pathetic; a middle-aged man crying on the floor at his friend’s Christmas party. Brock pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, they’d come looking for him eventually Brock knew that but for now he didn’t care.

* * *

Ten minutes must’ve passed before the group stopped playing games and decided to find Brock. They assumed he’d come back after a while because Brock didn’t do angry at the guys but he never did, it was Evan’s idea to go find him.

It wasn’t too hard; they just followed the sound of the sniffling to the top of the staircase, all of their hearts sank when they saw Brock curled in on himself crying his eyes out. Lui approached him first, placing his hand on Brock’s shoulder.

“Brock.” He whispered but Brock shook his head.

“We’re sorry buddy.” Ohm pitched in.

“We took the joke too far; we just didn’t think it would take this long.” Mini muttered, looking down at the ground. Brock wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve and looked up at everyone, their expressions all miserable. Brock wanted to cry even more, he did this to them.

“I-I’m the sorry one...” He sniffled and looked at his feet. Jon shook his head violently.

“No! Brock we’re the sorry ones!” Luke nodded along, forgetting Brock couldn’t see him.

“I’ve ru-ruined Tyler’s party...gosh, I suck.” Brock giggled at himself randomly. The other’s watched him curiously.

“Come on man, don’t blame yourself.” Anthony chimed in.

“We need our happy giggly Broccoli back!” Smitty shouted. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

Brock sighed and looked up again, their faces filled with hope and smiles this time. Gosh was Brock lucky to have friends like this, he should’ve known they’d stop if Brock asked; he didn’t need to be so dramatic about it.

He stood up and smiled at the group, “One of your five a day right?”

“Heck yeah!”

“Damn right.”

“The only five a day I’d eat.” “Tyler!”

They burst into laughter at that and soon it was all back to normal, until...

“But you know Brock; there are still people who haven’t got their Christmas kiss from you.” Mini grinned. Brock sighed and nodded,

“Who?” He asked. Mini grabbed six of the boys, pulling them towards Brock.

“Woah, form a line boys.” Brock giggled, earning snickers from the other’s and blushes from the ones in the line.

“This year was Brock’s year.” Nogla nods at Brock, “Because last year was Delirious’ year.” Brock completely forgot about that tradition, no wonder everyone was kissing him!

Each year the boys would nominate one person to be the mistletoe-hoe and all the kisses would be given to them, he realised now that he never got the message about who was the hoe this year. Turns out it was him.

Jon was the first in line and cheerily bowed at Brock who shuffled awkwardly but smiled nonetheless. He kissed Brock’s cheek and left with Nogla downstairs. Ohm was more awkward about it than Jon; he shuffled towards Brock and gave him a feather light kiss before rushing off giggling, Brock thought it was adorable.

Luke was plenty more confident than the other two as he marched up and full on kissed Brock on the lips. Brock stumbled back and blushed deeply whilst Luke walked off not before receiving a smack from Mini. Lui and Anthony kissed one of Brock’s cheeks each and smiled at him before heading down the stairs. Then there was just Brock.

“Hey, wait a minute...” Mini said to Brock and Tyler.

“What babe?”

“Where’s that owl?” He tapped his chin and looked around.

Tyler perked up, “Now that you mention it...” He winked at Brock causing the shorter to blush,

“I think he’s where owls usually are.”

“In the sky?!” Mini asked,

“NO idiot! Outside!”

“That’s still outside.” Mini pouted but Tyler kissed it away, Brock thought best to leave the two and find Evan. The owl was present upstairs when the group found Brock crying but he must’ve slipped away when they mentioned kissing, this just certified Brock’s worries.

* * *

When Brock stepped out into the cold, he couldn’t see anything but the white snow on the ground at first. Sooner or later, his eyes adjusted to the dark and there he saw a figure standing alone in the snow, he approached slowly making sure the snow crunched beneath his shoes so Evan could hear him.

He stopped beside the shorter man and huffed, a small cloud escaping his mouth.

“Hey Ev.” Brock whispered.

“Hi Brock.” Evan replied, just as quietly.

The two stayed quiet, like they had when they’d first come out earlier in the evening and simply watched the sky.

“You okay now?” Evan asked. Brock nodded but thought it’d be too dark to see,

“Mhm, thank you.” Brock sighed and he saw Evan turn to him.

“For what?”

Brock turned to Evan too, “For coming to find me...and dealing with me, I’m sorry.” Brock’s lowered his gaze to Evan’s chest, afraid to look into his eyes.

“Don’t apologise. It’s my fault all this happened.” Evan exhaled sharply through his nose as Brock looked back into his eyes, blushing at the intensity of them.

“What do you mean?” Brock tilted his head to one side, not realising the affect this had on Evan.

“W-Well, the idea to make this year your year was kinda my fault.” His voice trailed off towards the end,

“In what way?” Brock looked sceptically at the shorter male now.

“Hnngh Brock...you ask too many questions.” Evan whined and Brock leaned back,

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Evan quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head,

“No! No, that’s not what I meant” The two looked at their hands and blushed; Brock heard Evan take a deep breath but said nothing.

“Evan. You’ve been a little off today, are you okay?” Brock furrowed his eyebrows and he swore he head Evan’s breath hitch,

“Honestly Brock? Not really.” He exhaled and looked up, “It’s my fault because...” Evan stopped speaking, worrying Brock.

“Evan?” The male in question sighed and smiled sadly at Brock before pointing above them and Brock just _knew._

“Should we?” Evan sounded unsure but Brock wanted to, he so badly wanted to despite what his instincts told him.

“Tyler would be mad if we didn’t.” He lied. Evan’s smile faltered but he nodded, squeezing Brock’s hand.

The two closed the gap between their bodies and looked into each other’s eyes, pink blushes dusting their cheeks. Brock leaned down watching in case Evan decided to pull away but the owl was leaning up too. Brock once again felt Evan’s breath ghosting over his lips and their softness brushing against his own but this time they connected.

Brock’s eyelids fluttered closed, Evan gripped his hands tightly almost afraid that if he let go it’d all be a dream. The kiss was sweet and short but all the more memorable so when they pulled away, Brock couldn’t help but chase Evan’s mouth.

They rested their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes and breathing slowly. Brock had finally kissed Evan but all he felt was sadness, the male only kissed him because of the mistletoe. The taller began to pull away but a hand on the back of his neck stopped him,

“Evan-?” Evan shook his head before pulling Brock down and kissing him again, his eyes widening in shock. It was more passionate this time, like Evan was trying to convey a message to Brock but all he could think about was Evan’s soft, plump lips against his own again. Brock’s free hand wrapped around Evan’s waist, trying to close whatever space was left between them. He wanted to remember this feeling, the fire in his stomach, the erratic beating of his heart and the warm body against his own.

They pulled away eventually to breathe, neither saying anything only the sound of their panting filling the dark quiet. Brock pulled back from Evan, his hand still around his waist as he waited for the male to look at him.

“Evan... You’re only supposed to kiss once under the mistletoe.” Brock was cautious but really hoped Evan did it because he wanted to.

“I know.” He breathed before looking up at Brock, a strange look in his eye. “But I didn’t do it because of that.”

Brock choked, “Then why?”

Evan sighed and chuckled, playing with the hair on Brock’s neck, “Isn’t it obvious Brocky?” Brock held his breath,

“I lo-“

“GUYS WHAT ARE YOU-! OH SHIT!”

Scotty appeared at the door before quickly running back inside, leaving a frustrated Evan and a shocked Brock staring at where he was.

“Goddamnit Scotty...” Evan sighed but didn’t pull away.

“Ev?” Brock practically whimpered at him and Evan laughed,

“I love you Brock.” Evan whispered, staring deep into Brock’s teary eyes. Brock pulled Evan into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing Evan again.

“I love you too.” He muttered against Evan’s lips, his smile breaking the kiss causing Evan to smile too. Their forehead’s bumped as they giggled together, Brock couldn’t believe Evan actually liked him.

“Of course I like you Brock!” Evan huffed, had he just said that out loud? “You’re sweet and kind and your laugh is the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. Your eyes are gorgeous Brock and I gotta say, you’re pretty hot too.” Evan looked Brock up and down making the taller blush hard. “I got so jealous when the others kissed you because they knew I liked you and damnit I wanted to kiss you so much but I was afraid you didn’t like me the way I do but I guess you do.” Evan tailed off with a chuckle.

Brock blinked and broke out into a full blown smile after hearing Evan pour his heart out to him,

“Gosh Ev, you’re adorable.” He hugged Evan close, not wanting to let go. A shudder from Brock broke the hug and Evan took his hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Let’s go back inside before you’re a Brock-cicle.” Brock giggled at Evan’s dumb pun and they walked back in from the cold, into the warm.

* * *

Brock and Evan wandered back inside and into the living room where everyone was sat playing cards. Upon their arrival, the group all looked up at them then at their joined hands.

Suddenly a cacophony of sound filled the living room, noises of “Woah”s “Finally”s and “Oh my God”s. The two males blushed hard and stood close to each other, uncomfortable under all the attention.

Tyler glanced over at Mini and pouted whilst Mini grinned,

“Pay up bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this! Any comments and kudos mean a lot to me, it helps me to keep writing fics. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> The lines symbolising time-skips were acting weird so I just left them.


End file.
